elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falmer (Skyrim)
The Falmer are creatures that appear in . They are a race of Mer formerly known as Snow Elves, who have devolved into primitive creatures inhabiting the dark underground and remote areas of Skyrim. Senses The Falmer are blind but have a stronger sense of hearing and smell than many other creatures, which means Falmer can detect the Dragonborn even if they use Invisibility. Muffle and a high Sneak level work much better. For a low level Dragonborn, it is advised to use a bow and shoot them at a distance. Types of Falmer There are several different types of Falmer, from the basic foot soldier to the considerably more powerful Warmonger. All types, however, possess extremely sensitive hearing and will investigate even the slightest noise without hesitation. Some Falmer are mages who mainly specialize in frost and shock spells and can also cast healing spells. Feral Falmer Frozen Falmer Falmer Archer Falmer Shaman Falmer Spellswords Falmer Warriors Falmer Boss: Spellsword Falmer Boss: Warrior Loot .]] Falmer are known to carry weapons and armor they craft. Falmer craft a full range of weapons such as swords, war axes, bows, and arrows. Higher-level individuals may carry the honed version of the edged weapons. They also carry Falmer shields and helmets, which seem to be made from Chaurus chitin. Full Falmer armor exists, however there is only one known set, which is located within the depths of Mzinchaleft ruins. In addition, Falmer carry poison, , lockpicks, soul gems, random ingots, and Falmer ears. The add-on introduced Hardened, Heavy, and Ancient Falmer armor sets. Falmer helmets are especially valuable as they may be worn along with a circlet. Any enchantments on both will have full effect, allowing the production of stronger potions, for instance. Chaurus Chitin can be harvested from Chaurus and Chaurus Reapers, as well as Chaurus Hunters, which is used to upgrade Falmer weapons as well as Falmer armor along with Falmer heavy armors. Weaknesses Despite their Snow Elf ancestry, the Falmer are especially vulnerable to frost attacks, taking more damage from them than fire or shock. Sneaking is also very effective against Falmer, as they are completely blind and light will not be a factor. Carrying a torch too close to them, however, may catch their attention due to the sound and heat. If the Dragonborn can move silently while sneaking, they are effectively rendered invisible to the Falmer. This means that Muffle will be more useful than the spell Invisibility against the Falmer. An accomplished archer can be a Falmer's worst nightmare, as Falmer cannot possibly detect them from a distance. However, repeated misses with projectiles can reveal the archer's location remarkably quickly. Habitats Falmer live strictly underground in caves and Dwarven ruins. They do, however, make forays to the surface. *Alftand *Blackreach *Chillwind Depths *Darkfall Cave *Darkwater Pass *Duskglow Crevice *Forgotten Vale *Frostflow Abyss *Gloomreach *Irkngthand *Kagrenzel *Liar's Retreat *Lost Echo Cave *Mzulft *Nchuand-Zel *Mzinchaleft *Tolvald's Crossing *Raldbthar *Shimmermist Cave *Sightless Pit *Stillborn Cave Audio |} Gallery Falmer 2.jpg|Falmer concept art Falmer Group.jpg|Concept art of a group of Falmer Falmer Soldier.jpg|Falmer soldier concept art FalmerConcept.jpg|Falmer concept art FalmerConcept2.jpg|Falmer concept art FalmerConcept3.jpg|Falmer concept art FalmerConcept4.jpg|Falmer concept art Trivia *Despite being Mer, Falmer have "white" souls, which can be trapped using normal soul gems. Bugs * Sometimes when encountering Falmer, they will appear tiny. They are of the same strength and the items will be of normal size in the inventory after the Dragonborn loots them. This can be observed in Nchuand-Zel by killing the Dwarven Centurion that is spawned when the defenses are activated before it kills the Falmer. It is possible the tiny Falmer were added to make the Centurion appear larger by comparison. * Also in Nchuand-Zel, when killing a Falmer, it may simply stand still performing the walk animation. Hitting them will result in blood splatter, but they will not fall and cannot be looted. The Shout Unrelenting Force may be able to fix this. Appearances * * ** ** (as trophies) ** * de:Falmer (Skyrim) es:Falmer (Skyrim) fr:Falmer it:Falmer (Skyrim) pl:Falmer (Skyrim) ru:Фалмер (существо) uk:Фалмер (істота) Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Enemies